


Silently Drowning

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, HeartlineAU!, I am so sorry, I will go back to my corner of Langst, IT DOSENT END HAPPILY!!, Langst, M/M, Minor Character Death, UmbraAU!, Unrequited Love, Unrequited!Klance, angst without happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lances family loved too much, his sister did too, and he as well disappeared under the waves as he silently drowned.(Unrequinted!KlanceHeartLineAU!)





	Silently Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a heartlineAU and I decided to write it at only 1 AM this time!

Lance had a loving family, his mother practically oozed love, but his sister loved too much. 

He remebered the day she had told their family how her heart line was turning black, Lance may not have known too much about the heart lines but he was positive that it being black wasn't a good thing. 

And when his sister came back with her face as pale as a ghost he pretended not to notice, she noticed his strange behavior and confronted him.

"Listen, Lancíto, I love you, I love Mami and Papi and Tìo Nestro, and I loved that girl who I sat next to in class, I loved her too much, and I would rather die than not feel love again" She had passionately stated, little 4 hear old Lance couldn't comprehend the meaning behind those words, all until the next morning the family woke with a start as their weeping mother laid down next to a dead woman, a note not too far from her corpse.

_"I would rather die than become a creature unable of love, I love you all so so much._

_I wish I could've seen Lancíto graduate, I wish I could've had a weeding with_ _that girl, but I couldn't bring myself to give up my love._

_~~Veronica"_

Lance was extremley cautious about Love since that day, never putting his heart into relationships, and when he learned the truth about the repercussions of an unrequited love it strengthened his hate for love, he swore to himself he would never fall for that reapers little game.

* * *

 

Lance woke with a start, his room was the usual, there were no alarms, he was awake super early, then why did he feel like he was burning alive?

He looked over to his palm and nearly threw up, there, the color black stretched out against his heart line.

_No, No, No, No, No, NO!_

He had promised himself, he told himself it wouldn't happen, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to be empty, he didn't want a lot of things. The blue paladin felt Blues concern echo through his mind, but he temporarily pushed her out, mind flickering through people's names because  _who was it, who did this, who do I love?_

He finally settled on a familiar face, a Korean boy with violet eyes and a thin temper, with a soft laugh and adorable smile.  No, no, please god, please no.

But it was too late, he knew Keith didn't reprocate, he knew it was unrequited, his heart line showed it.

He fell asleep inbetween sobs.

* * *

 

Lance could feel his skin burning as the black line flickered off his skin, he felt himself unable to smile, he felt his emotions slipping away. He would rather die than become one of  _them._

Umbra, victims of unrequited love, a special case where the person isn't killed and instead lives, but instead the person seems more of a shadow of their former self. 

Lance didn't want to become an Umbra.

Lance wanted to stay Lance.

But he didnt want to die.

So, the days treked on, missions became a blur, he could feel an emptiness crawling up his throat sucking out all the warmth, Blue grew from concerned to horrified, but she couldn't do anything but sit in her hangar and hope and send out words of encouragement to her paladin.

By the time the team found out it was already too late.

The emptyness was practically just waiting to strike now, his heart line almost completely gone, it was the darkest shade of Black he had seen, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He woke up as usual, wake up, brush teeth, shower, do face wash, moisturizers, etc. It was a routine, training didn't feel different, it felt as if he was stuck on loop, an endless, horrific cycle until he dies.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

 

It was a regular training day, as usual, Shiro was barking out some order or something, he halfheartedly listened, his thoughts crashing like waves against his flickering consciousness.

"-nce, Lance?" Keith was in his face now, Lance turned away, the man had no right to look at him since he stole so much.

"What's been going on lately?"" The red paladin asked, gaze strong on the blue paladins stoic face, the paladins were expected some snarky remark, but they got all but a whisper.

"..i.. don't kno..w" The sentence seemed broken, as if Lances voice hadn't been used in weeks.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Shiro also had noticed the Cubans odd behavior. The black paladin gently grasped his wrist when he caught a faint smudge of Black on his palm. His heart rate quickened  _Please god, make it not what I believe._

Yet there it was, a faint line of Black fading slowly, yet it was surely there. Unrequited love. Umbras. Not able to love. Thoughts raced out of his head too quickly he had began to feel his vision go blurry. Keith, Pidge, and Hunk had soon joined Shiro into looking at Lances palm. The rest of the paladins all seized up, Hunks eyes immediately tears up, Pidge collapsed, and Keith stood there on wobbly legs. Their friend, beautiful, happy, playful Lance, was going to become an Umbra no matter what.

* * *

 

The team knew he only had a few days left before the transition, so they spent every possible moment they could spare with Lance. They watched in detailed horror as the broad smiles became no more than a small smirk, and then no smiles.

He did his routine, yet he felt something missing, like someone had ripped our a piece of him and trampled on it with construction boots. Lance had sat down with the team, feeling as though he was drifting farther and farther away from the surface.

And there was no coming back as he silently drowned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So so sorry, I had to do it. I posted chapter 11 of I see you meow and the ending as too fluffy, needed to flex those Langst muscle, lol.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
